Último encuentro
by Tsumae
Summary: "Llegó a aquél lugar mirándolo como si fuese la única cosa que no quisiese ver en su vida." "Y ese lugar se trataba de las tumbas de quizá, las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida."


Bueno, debo aclarar que hoy es un día triste para mí. Mi hermano mayor cumpliría 35 años de no ser porque el destino le jugó en contra.

Y luego de ver el capítulo 22 del anime de Shingeki No Kyojin se me ocurrió hacer este escrito, con sentimientos mezclados de mi familia y míos. Sin más que agregar les dejo con el fic. Ahora si tengo Word, pero los fics que debía quedarán inconclusos hasta que pueda volver a mirar su anime –joder-

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Llegó a aquél lugar mirándolo como si fuese la única cosa que no quisiese ver en su vida.

La sensación de asco y mareo en su interior era latente. Sus labios estaban resecos y en ningún momento hizo ápice de moverse, sus manos sostenían un ramo de flores de diversos colores que Hanji Zoe le había preparado con ayuda de Nanaba (se había resistido a no llevar nada, ni siquiera de ir pero no tuvo más alternativas) que eran destinadas a aquél lugar.

Y ese lugar se trataba de las tumbas de quizá, las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida:

Erd Gin, Gunter Shulz, Auruo Brossard y Petra Ral.

Pero obligado por una fuerza mayor depositó el ramo en frente a sus tumbas y se agachó, poniendo una de su rodillas al suelo y la con otra pierna apoyaba su brazo. El único ruido que emitió fue el de un suspiro y se dedicó a mirar las tumbas.

Lo único que tenían esas tumbas era el nombre de sus subordinados, él se había negado a ponerles la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento de cada uno, pese a todas las insistencias que terminaron silenciándose cuando pronunció aquella pregunta: _"¿Voy a ponerles la fecha de fallecimiento…para recordar a una mocosa que los mató?" _

Todos esperaban que siguiera el protocolo, que les diera a cada uno su descanso final; pero ya no quería saber nada. Tan sólo quería olvidar que una vez aquellas excepcionales personas le conocieron, que él los conoció.

Estaba harto de la sensiblería de lástima que le estaban dando, como si todos ellos supieran lo que él estaba sintiendo. Como si con sus míseras palabras de pésame él sentiría menos. Ironía: estaba sucediendo lo contrario. Porque mientras más le decían lo "maravilloso" que eran sus subordinados más se daba cuenta del cariño que les tenía, y más rencor y amargura le daba el saber que ya ellos no estarían más a su lado.

Observó sus tumbas y sintió que sus manos le quemaban. Notó algo extraño en el ramo que había traído, cerca del listón, con suavidad lo sacó.

—Hija de puta… —insultó a aquella mujer de anteojos, con ganas de estrujar lo que tenía en sus manos. Allí tenía una foto que le habían sacado a él con ellos en el día en que se convirtieron en una familia.

Vio el rostro sonriente y tranquilo de Erd que se cruzaba de brazos de manera despreocupada.

El rostro de Gunter serio pero amistoso que ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Erd.

Luego a Auruo que pudo observar que su cabello lo traía un tanto más largo y despeinado, no llevaba aquél pañuelo característico y llevaba una sonrisa diferente, no de altanería, sino de alegría.

Y finalmente ella, la única mujer en su grupo: Petra Ral. Para Levi ella era hermosa como una rosa pero con espinas que demostraban sus agallas y su carácter, aquellas dualidades de su personalidad que la hacían única y perfecta.

Siempre que veía esa foto se lo imaginaba a color, vería el cabello rubio de Erd que en ese tiempo le cubría parte de los ojos, los ojos de Gunter brillar con determinación, la lengua de Auruo salir porque éste se la mordía y por último vería la sonrisa resplandeciente de Petra mientras el Sol jugaba con su cabello dándole un toque anaranjado al castaño.

Era la primera vez que veía esa foto en blanco y negro…

No lloró, no lloró cuando vio sus cuerpos sin vida, no lloró cuando vio cómo se deshacían del cadáver de Petra, no lloró en el funeral. Ni tampoco lloraría ahora.

No porque todos le dijesen que _"a ellos no les gustaría ver llorar a su capitán"_; él era el único junto con sus familiares que sabía lo que querían, nadie más.

No lloraría simplemente porque no necesitaba demostrar su dolor, él ya había (y seguía sufriendo) como para rebajarse a demostrar lo que sentía. Él seguiría siendo el mismo soldado frío y apático de siempre pese a que en aquellos momentos se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Él debía seguir adelante, debía mantener su cabeza fría y mantener el autocontrol de lo contrario no podría cumplir su misión, no podría vengarlos.

No podía actuar como el niño Jaeger y arrasar con todo porque debían seguir viviendo, con o sin ellos. Aunque costase mucho más.

Sabía que aquél momento llegaría (todo soldado primero estaba listo para morir y cumplir su misión y luego seguir viviendo), el de ver a sus soldados caer con honor. Sólo hubiese deseado poder estar más tiempo con ellos.

Eran tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos que no sabía cuáles eran los correctos y cuales los equivocados. Pensaba si hubiese habido una manera de detener sus muertes, una manera de evitar más masacre pero era tarde. Los por qué ya no tenían validez y los hubiera no existían.

Dejó de nuevo la foto entre el ramo y se quedó mirando por última vez las lápidas de sus soldados como si aquella imagen estuviese entrando por su pecho como una daga envenenada.

_Odio, rencor, impotencia, pesadumbre, arrepentimiento…y cierta compasión por los seres queridos de su equipo._

Y lo peor de todo es que él no estuvo con ellos, no estuvo para presenciar su caída tan sólo pudo ver cómo ya el alma, como el brillo de sus ojos se iban y no quedaba nada más que un cuerpo inerte.

Y, mientras el viento mecía suavemente la copa de los árboles recordó lo que le había dicho Irvin: _"Ellos ahora son libres, se han ganado las Alas de la Libertad…"_; por puro reflejo una sonrisa irónica y amarga se posó en su rostro, ¿sería cierto eso? Ahora él estaba encadenado hasta el día de su muerte, tendría aquella herida cicatrizada que nunca se iría de su interior…

Se levantó luego de unos minutos de permanecer allí, Hanji le había dicho que conversara pero él no le veía el sentido y tampoco quería. ¿Por qué hablaría con ellos ahora, cuando estaban muertos? ¿Qué iba a decirles, que fue un imbécil por no estar con ellos, que desearía volver el tiempo atrás? Le dedicó una última mirada a las lápidas de paso que sus labios adquirían una sonrisa que decía: "Lo lamento…"

Finalmente sus pasos le encaminaron nuevamente al cuartel. No quería mirar atrás, sólo quería seguir hacia adelante…

Solían decirle que todo volvía, que a la larga todo se pagaba. Y esperaba que fuese así.

* * *

Ok, mi idea no era que fuese tan largo, sólo comencé y así quedó.

Así que gracias por leer, saludos a todos.


End file.
